


Christmas At Last

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Time is a very flexible dragon.  Duo missed a Christmas party, lost an opportunity, came to a seemingly tragic end, but everything can be made right at Christmas.  Mostly Wufei POV. It was meant to be funny. I'm told it needed an angst warning.
Relationships: Chang Wufei & Long Meilan, Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: GW Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Christmas At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorMegalomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMegalomania/gifts).



Christmas At Last  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

This is a gift for Doctormegalomania, as part of the Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange

Note: This is AU, sort of, supernatural for sure, 1x2x1, with mention of Wufei and Sally and Wufei and Meilan. There is at least a solid bit that is Wufei’s POV. 

Also to be noted: Duo is the god of death and Heero is an angel - this is a get together, and time is a flexible, flexible dragon.

Warning: I’m told it needs a warning for angst. It’s meant to be funny and romantic. 

Chang Wufei had lived a very long and satisfying life. He’d married Sally. They’d had four children, all of whom grew to be fine citizens. They’d raised two lawyers who were named Duo and Heero, a successful poet named William, and a garden designer named Patricia. By the time he passed, he’d become great-grandfather to nine more. Sally had preceded him by a year and a day, promising to wait for him in the next life. He expected death. Indeed, he welcomed it and the chance to pass into a new life where he could love Sally again. 

When death came, he just hadn’t expected it to be Duo Maxwell. Maxwell looked all of the nineteen he’d been when he’d passed. His hair was darker, braid still just as long. His eyes sparkled, but they too were darker, a deep shade of amethyst. Dressed in jeans and a slightly ratty tee-shirt, an oaken staff laying across his shoulders, wrists hanging over the staff, he was just as cocky and bouncy as he’d always been. 

It made Wufei’s head and back hurt to imagine being that young again. He looked back at his own body, laying on the bed, long white hair fanned out around him, a bit of moonlight making highlights on the dark blue satin gown he was wearing. It was all very dignified. Except for Maxwell, who had probably never been dignified for any longer than an accidental minute. 

“Hey, buddy, don’t do that. If you look back now, it’ll just tie you to the mortal plane and that’s a bitch, trust me.” 

“I do not need advice from you, young man,” Wufei fussed, now pacing beside the bed. Of all the things he’d thought the afterlife might be, this was the top number one thing that it wasn’t going to be. He’d been so angry at Duo when he’d died. How could one survive famine, plague, wars, work as a Preventer agent, and die in a street race when he should have been at a Christmas party? Duo had been his closest friend at the time, his confidant. 

Wufei’s pacing quickened, fists bumping against each other under the long blue sleeves. That night had been so long ago, but he’d had such plans! He’d been watching Duo and Heero stare lovingly at each other for years, since the first war. He knew they were romantically and sexually attracted to each other, but idiots. The both of them were idiots. Looking back, Wufei accepted that he too had been an idiot. Children are all idiots. 

“It ain’t gonna help, my man,” Duo said with a sigh, “Your body’s just old, but everything will be okay. Look at it this way, you get to hang out in the underworld for a while, then when you figure out what’s tying you here, you’ll move on to your next life. It’s not so bad.” 

With a contented sigh, Wufei accepted what he was feeling. The sound of that voice again was the best thing he’d heard since Sally had agreed to marry him. With almost no decorum at all he threw his arms around Duo and hugged him right off his feet. “I have missed you so very much! If you were still you, you should have come to visit me!” Taller than Duo now, but back in his adult prime, Wufei caught Duo’s surprised face in both hands and kissed him in the forehead like he was one of his children. “I am beyond thrilled to see you, Maxwell! Did you see that Sally and I had a great life?”

“Uhhhh,” Duo said, those dark violet eyes staring at Wufei like someone had forgotten where his homeroom was. “You know me?” 

“Of course I know you, Duo Maxwell! You’re my best friend!”

“Well, uh, this is awkward. Most of us on this side don’t remember our mortal lives. I’ve been the God of Death since the world began. That’s all I remember. I’m happy to be your friend though. Most people are a little scared of me.”

“Ha! So nothing’s actually changed then,” Wufei fairly danced to the door where his shoes were. “Where we’re going, it’s not all like the Catholic Hell is it, full of flames and screams?”

“Oh no, folk who go there get picked up by this other guy, kinda orange and speaks really funny. Dude thinks he knows everything. I don’t usually make pick ups, but God told me to come get you myself. You probably won’t be in Hades long, probably gonna get elevated up to be an angel or something.”

Shoes now on, Wufei ran back to his writing desk for a journal and a pen. “I’m ready!”

Duo made some unintelligible sound and then smacked the end of his staff against Wufei’s hardwood floor with a thunk. Just like that they were in a copy of Wufei’s room, but it was daytime, there were birds singing, and no dead body, but other than that, it was just like home. “I hope you’ll like this. It’s yours for as long as you want or need it. The kitchen’s not hard to find. You don’t have to eat, but someone’s always cooking and you can eat if you want. There’s a bathroom too, same thing. You don’t need it, but it’s there if you want. 

“What about my library,” Wufei asked, staring out the window over what appeared to be a fairytale like forest and town. It wasn’t really European or Chinese, more a mix of everything and every time. 

“Well, we don’t have your library, but we do have the Library of Alexandria, updated of course with every book or scroll that’s ever existed.”

“No,” Wufei said, turning to look at Duo with wide eyes, hands held up, fingers bent like he was grasping this idea and never giving it back. “And I can read them all?”

Duo blinked, felt a ringing in his ears. For just a moment, he saw his new guest as younger, with wire rimmed glasses, but the vision was gone as fast as it came. “Yes, of course. Read them as many times as you like. Write as many books as you like. This is your home and you are safe and welcome.”

With an aura of glittery air, the very fine glitter, like organic glitter, a new figure walked through the outward facing wall, and Wufei had to sit down. 

Heero Yuy, who hadn’t lived much past Duo’s passing walked straight to Duo, blue eyes fierce and stern. His hair was longer, lighter colored, more like spun autumn sunlight. His wings were taller than he was, white feather tips brushing along the floor as he walked, in yellow work boots and black spandex. “You completed your mission?”

Duo rolled his eyes, moving around Heero, so they seemed to orbit each other, either like destined loves or wolves about to fight for dominance. Wufei wasn’t sure, but he was sure this is why he was here. Duo’s staff disappeared, the black glittery bits of it recomposing as imposing black wings, the black of all colors, rainbow highlights where the light hit them. “Of course, Angel. Did I ask you to check on me?” 

“Do you think I need your permission to do what is right? I need not the moon’s permission.” 

“I’m not the moon and I don’t need your reflected piety, Angel boy.” 

“But you never stop thinking about me, do you?” Heero half snarled, half purred. 

“You two were exactly like this, exactly when we were all alive together,” Wufei said from where he sat lotus style on the end of his bed. 

They both turned and glared at him. They were so beautiful, immortal boys . His two dear friends, just as clueless as they’d ever been. “I don’t suppose either of you have seen Sally around here have you?”

Sighing as if they were one, both of them pulled out a respectively dark and light notebook, flipping through the pages. 

“Your wife, Sally Chang?” Heero asked, a finger on a page, blue eyes studying Wufei.

“She and your first wife, Meilan both left about the same time, back to the moral plane to start new lives.”

“Time works differently here than it does there,” Wufei said, not really wanting their approval, just working things out. 

“God sent you to get him, yourself,” Heero asked, head turning to look at Duo.

The look Duo gave Heero back, just for just a second, was that sweet dopy love look that Duo used to always try to hide. “Yuy! You gotta stop snooping around! Your wings are going to go black!”

They glared at each other. This long, unproductive glaring of blue and violet like monumental forces that could destroy anything, except each other. Wufei found himself smiling, utterly buoyed by the wonderfully familiar dynamic that he’d hated at 17, but now found was something he’d missed more than he could possibly measure. The bubbling smile turned to whole body laughs that tipped him over on his side, laughing in a way that he hadn’t since Maxwell’s dumb ass death. Of course, he wasn’t actually dead, was he? Which meant that Sally wasn’t dead either. That meant that all of the people on his colony weren’t actually dead. The people he’d killed in the war wasn’t actually dead. Nothing was as serious as he’d always acted like it was! 

“What!?” They both shouted at him at the same time, synchronized outrage. 

The beauty of their unity, even when they couldn’t remember each other and were aligned on different teams sent Wufei right over the edge, laughing like he might actually just dissolve into so many bubbles of Wufei. Rolling and kicking his legs, just letting out decades of suppressed and improper humor, he managed to roll right off the side of the bed and smack into a heavenly, but still entirely made of wood and hardness floor. 

It did not stop him from laughing. The bloody nose, spewing interesting and artistic drops of blood all over the floor and the bedding, and eventually Heero’s obscenely white wings as Heero and Duo picked him up and carried him to a chair did not stop him from laughing. 

The death glare they gave him only made it worse. They looked so terribly serious, but they had wings! He kicked his feet on the floor, pounded the arms of the chair. Blew a hard breath out his nose, spraying blood at them, and it was all just so utterly and amazingly funny. 

Duo leaned over, hands on his knees, violet eyes squinting a bit. Heero just like instinctively stretched out a white wing to cover Duo, some angelic protective tick. “Buddy? You okay?”

Trying to catch his sanity again, Wufei pulled a hanky from his pocket and tried to stem the bleeding nose. This muffled and distorted his voice, just enough to reload his laugh gun. “You two are so in love, that I was dying to come tell you!” That unleashed the laugh gun and he nearly slid right out of the chair. 

Both Heero and Duo huffed and preened, arms across their chests, chins lifted. Such a thing could not possibly be true! Only humans and certain types of angelic beings fell in love and Death and Vengeance were certainly not among them! Still, they just couldn’t manage to look at each other. 

“It’s true,” Wufei wheezed. “I was going to tell you two to just face it on that... that night.”  
Then God appeared, dressed sharply in pink, her long blond hair loose around her shoulders. “Now, now, listen to him,” Relena said firmly, “I’ve tried everything to get you two to face each other over this. I have new jobs for you, jobs you were MADE for, but you have to face the truth first.” 

They both shook their heads, backs to each other. Duo actually stomped his foot. 

“Go on, Master Chang. Tell them about that night!”

Wufei though had scooted his chair around, holding that bloody cloth to his nose, brown eyes wide as reckoning come due, “Relena?”

“Complete coincidence, nothing more,” God said unconvincingly. “Tell them about that night.” 

Without ceremony, Wufei’s room became a Preventer conference room, decorated with red and green twirls of paper, reused table clothes from Thanksgiving because the new organization still didn't have any money, but there were cookies, cakes, punch, a cooler full of sodas and beer, a few cans of wine. There weren’t even a lot of people at the sad little Christmas party Wufei had organized. He had literally hung up two dozen sprigs of mistletoe. He was betting Duo would play along with the European custom. If he could get Duo to be willing to kiss, Heero would go along. They’d kiss and then they’d realize what both their problems were! Romance was ridiculous, but he was damnably tired of hearing about it! Unrequited love that wasn’t unrequited at all was the worst thing ever! 

He’d been a married man. He understood these things! Neither of them would listen to him! 

“Want some punch, Wufei,” Sally asked, holding a cup out to him. 

“No,” he snapped, tapping his foot. He praised himself for not calling her ‘woman’. She was actually very competent. If he weren’t a married man, he’d consider asking her father to marry her. “Have you seen Maxwell?”

“Not yet. Are you sure he’s coming?”

“If he doesn’t come, I’m going to kill him!” The Wufei in that night snapped, but that snapped the older Wufei right out of his laughing fit. 

Time crept by. Heero sank deeper into the chair, arms across his chest, spirit frittering away by the moment. 

In a different part of the city that night, Duo in black jeans and a red button up, some Christmas ornaments ribboned into his braid, sat behind the wheel of a probably not street legal anymore Shelby, revving the engine, adrenaline rising for the race he was about to win. His foot made love to the gas pedal. This would be over fast, then he’d go to Wufei’s stupid Christmas party. It’s not like anyone was going to notice if he didn’t show up anyway, but he’d go. 

The flag dropped. The other car got the jump, but Duo grinned like the reaper. That was okay. He had a plan. Then the largest splat of bird shit he’d ever seen in his life, like it had to come from a fucking pterodactyl to be that god damn big splatted right in front of his face! Enraged, he jumped out of the car, pointing at the huge pile of bird shit, speechless, growling. “Goddamn son of a bitch! I’m the unluckiest fucking bastard!” 

A woman in mechanics overalls snickered. “You won three times this week, you don’t know Maxwell. Ever hear the story of the waving kitty? And that’s 7k.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Duo growled, pulling out his phone, which he held near hers, transferring the money he’d bet. “I don’t need any stories about cats. Fuck. Fuck it all. I would have won!”

“You let me know if you ever want to hear, or ask that Japanese boyfriend of yours.” 

“Heero? God, he’s my partner not my boyfriend. He’s gonna marry the princess of the world or some shit.” 

“Good night, princess,” Yin teased. 

Irritated beyond words, Duo grabbed a bottle of water and mostly cleaned off his windshield. He made it to Wufei’s stupid party at twenty minutes till midnight. The only people left were Heero, Wufei, and Sally. He bounced his keys in his hand, smiling like a cocky bastard as he kind of posed in the door. He knew they weren’t, but he teased. “Waiting for me?” 

“Yes,” Wufei shouted. 

It was Heero that had Duo’s attention though. The Japanese guy was up out of his chair and closed the distance between them so fast Duo almost ran. Those arms went around him and held him close. “You promised me you’d be here,” Heero nearly cried. “You never lie and I was so worried! I just, I just felt like something bad had happened!” 

“No, naw, ‘Ro,” Duo said, squirming in that tender hug until he gave him and hugged back, rubbing Heero’s back. “I’m okay! Some bird shat on my car, that’s all. Man, it’s okay. I’m sorry I’m late.” 

Then Heero kissed him, just tender lips on lips. Duo’s eyes went wide and every bit of self hate he’d ever and always harbored told him this wasn’t possible. Heero couldn’t love him, would never love him, but facts were facts and he couldn’t let Heero .... he had to take care of Heero. He kissed him back and everything was suddenly okay and perfect. 

In dead Wufei’s room in Hades, the two angels stared at each other. Their wings nearly vibrated with energy as a blue and violet current jumped between them connecting them intimately. Duo held out his hand and Heero took hold of it. They remembered then, a whole life, the wars, their own marriage, sixty years of marriage and life that they hadn't’ had before. 

Wufei gasped, both hands covering his face. “It changed!”

“Not as much as it will. You two are ArchCupids. You can heal the most stubborn of hearts. You will always remember all your time as angels and as mortals. Only combining the two gives you the power to wield love.” 

Back at the Christmas party, as Duo and Heero ignored and didn’t even say goodbye to Wufei as they left, an older Heero and Duo moved around Wufei and Sally. They reached their hands towards each other and that blue and violet current moved around them. Suddenly, without any real world explanation, Wufei’s expression softened, his heart opened, and he smiled at Sally. 

She smiled back, her face brightening. “I could buy you some early breakfast,” she offered. She’d never seen Wufei as sexist, only wounded. 

He stood tall, maybe the last Imperial Chinese Knight, but he wanted this. “Yes, I’d like that. Perhaps, we can talk about sometime having dinner.”

“Yes, definitely!” 

He took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers like some of the King Arthur story he’d been reading. “At last, it is Christmas.” 

Wufei gasped, looked over at God. “They did that! They took so much bitterness out of my heart! Will they be back?”

“Of course, they live next door to you! Come along, I want to show you the library. You’ll want to read as much as you can before Sally and Meilan get here.” 

“What!?” Wufei jumped up and ran after Relena. “What do you mean Sally AND Meilan?!”


End file.
